


Przyjaciele, stoły i obrazy

by Hiorin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tydzień Harry'ego Pottera, Tydzień Harry'ego Pottera 2017
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Harry woli groby niż obrazy. I kiedy jeden z nich odwiedza, zabiera ze sobą Jamesa. I to chyba nie jest najlepszy z jego pomysłów.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No cześć:)  
> Przyznam, że spodziewałam się całej masy tekstów, wysypu jak po deszczu grzybów i w ogóle. I niby dzisiaj jest dopiero drugi dzień, ale wychodzi na to, że chyba nie tylko ja stwierdziłam, że inni napiszą za mnie, a ja będę tylko czytać i cieszyć się, że mam co.  
> Więc uznałam dzisiaj swój błąd, przeprosiłam się z laptopem i napisałam coś na szybko...  
> Miłego czytania:)

Harry wolał odwiedzać groby niż obrazy. Te ostatnie za dużo mówiły i wywoływały zbyt wiele wspomnień, a on chyba nigdy nie będzie gotowy na ich odgrzebywanie. Dzisiaj zabrał ze sobą Jamesa, bo Ginny chciała, żeby obaj zeszli jej z oczu, skoro nie potrafili być na tyle cicho, żeby pozwolić jej uśpić małego Ala.  
— Tato, dlaczego położyłeś kwiaty na tym stole? — zapytał chłopiec i to nie było coś, czego Harry się spodziewał, ale właściwie nie myślał za wiele aportując się właśnie tutaj. Chciał po prostu uciec z domu.  
Westchnął cicho, głaszcząc dziecko po krótkich włoskach i przez moment zastanawiając się, co powinien mu powiedzieć.  
— To nie jest stół — mruknął, uśmiechając się lekko, właściwie uważając to porównanie za całkiem zabawne. — W środku śpi mój przyjaciel — wyjaśnił w końcu, wiedząc doskonale, że to nie wystarczy.  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał podekscytowany James, patrząc teraz w stronę grobu z dużo większym zainteresowaniem. — Jest wampirem?  
Tym razem Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem, bo to było niedorzeczne.  
— Wiktoria czytała wam ostatnio książki? Czy Teddy?  
Musiał trafić, bo chłopiec energicznie pokiwał głową.  
— Mój przyjaciel był czarodziejem — powiedział cicho, znowu patrząc na biały grobowiec. Niedaleko stał drugi, czarny, ale jeszcze nie zdążyli tam dojść.  
— Już nie jest? — zaciekawił się James, patrząc na niego z obawą. — Ja też kiedyś przestanę być czarodziejem? — dopytał i Harry’emu wydawało się, że usłyszał nutki paniki w jego głosie.  
Westchnął cicho, uświadamiając sobie, że chyba wcale nie jest gotowy na żaden z tych tematów, ale jakby na to nie spojrzeć, było już za późno.  
— Będziesz czarodziejem zawsze — powiedział w końcu, kładąc mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu i ściskając lekko. — Mój przyjaciel też nie przestał być czarodziejem — dodał powoli, z rozmysłem, zastanawiając się nad każdym słowem. — Był dyrektorem Hogwartu.  
Przerwał na moment, czując gulę w gardle, bojąc się, że nie będzie potrafił wyjaśnić własnemu dziecku, czym jest śmierć. Wcale nie chciał mu tego wyjaśniać.  
— Umarł dawno temu — wykrztusił po dobrej chwili, ale James nie wyglądał, jakby zrozumiał. — Śpi od kilku lat — dodał, przyglądając się synkowi z nadzieją, że ten przestanie pytać.  
— I już się nie obudzi? — zapytał, patrząc na niego uważnie, jakby wyczuwając, że to trudny temat dla jego taty. Co było mało prawdopodobne, ale Harry właśnie tak chciał o tym myśleć.  
Pokręcił więc tylko głową, wyrzucając sobie, że trzeba było jednak aportować się z Jamesem gdzieś indziej. Gdziekolwiek.  
— Tam też śpi twój przyjaciel? — Chłopiec wskazał drugi grobowiec i Harry mimowolnie przełknął ślinę, ale skinął znowu. — I też był dyrektorem?  
— Tak — przyznał.  
James przekrzywił śmiesznie głowę, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy dwoma pomnikami i stojącym w oddali zamkiem. Po krótkiej chwili złapał ojca za dłoń i poprowadził go w stronę Hogwartu.  
— Co robisz? — zapytał Harry, kiedy minęli jezioro i Wielką Kałamarnicę, która wypłynęła na powierzchnię chyba tylko po to, żeby im się pokazać.  
— Prowadzę cię do przyjaciół — odpowiedział chłopiec prosto, machając do wodnego stwora i uśmiechając się szeroko.  
— Co?  
— Ja jestem smutny, kiedy nie widzę Hugo — wyjaśnił i spojrzał na niego, jakby był zawiedziony, że Harry nie rozumie. — Skoro ty jesteś smutny, to musimy iść do twoich przyjaciół — dodał i wzruszył ramionami, a Harry naprawdę nie wiedział gdzie to podpatrzył.  
— Do moich… Co? — zapytał znowu i aż się zatrzymał.  
James popatrzył na niego z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem i aż podparł się z jednej strony pod bokiem, przez co wyglądał jak mała karykatura Ginny. Bo to na pewno podpatrzył u matki.  
— Tato — niemal wyjęczał. — Nawet ja wiem, że w zamku są obrazy z dyrektorami — powiedział, plącząc się trochę przy ostatnim słowie. — To twoi przyjaciele. Jesteś smutny. Musisz zobaczyć przyjaciół — dodał wymownie, jakby to Harry był jego dzieckiem, a nie na odwrót i wyraźnie czekając aż jego ojciec się ruszy.  
Ten przez chwilę stał jeszcze sztywno, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa i nie wiedząc, co mógłby odpowiedzieć synkowi. A przynajmniej, co by go przekonało do zmiany zdania. Spuścił głowę, westchnął cicho i po prostu ruszył w stronę schodów, witając się z zaskoczonym skrzatem domowym i tłumacząc mu na szybko, że chciałby zobaczyć się z Minervą.  
Dwie godziny później, kiedy on pił drugą mocną kawę, a jego była opiekunka nadal opowiadała mu o problemach, których jeszcze nie udało jej się rozwiązać, James gawędził sobie w najlepsze z Abusem i Severusem. I, kiedy Harry widział fascynację i radość na jego twarzy, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubił odwiedzać obrazów.


End file.
